Diary of Evelyn E Snape
by Henrietta.S
Summary: I didn't want to be seen as the 'potion master's daughter' again; even if that is what I am ... I think it was detention with McGonagall that proved my worth"... Severus Snape's daughter keeps a journal. NOT AU Set during the books. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Entry 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of J.K.'s characters. Don't sue.**

**Wow first HP fanfiction. Oops, broke my own rule. I don't like to call this one a 'fanfiction' per se because its not really in the usual way of stories.**

**I'm not a HP genius or anything so I apologise if at any point in this story I make a mistake for whatever reason, whether it be locations of classrooms or you, as the reader, just don't like certain points where I've taken artistic licence and went with the flow.**

**Onto the story............**

* * *

Dear heart,

I've never really kept a diary before, but father said I should start one and he sent me this journal for my 12th birthday.

Father said he has to keep his feelings inside, so they stay safe and he said I should do the same, to keep them safe, but also so I don't get hurt.

But father also says that I have too much of my mother in me to hold them deep inside. So he suggested a diary, so that I could write down all my thoughts and feelings and keep them hidden. I wonder is _she_ kept a journal. I never knew my mother and nor do I know much about her. Father says its dangerous for me to know. I do have one photo of her though. She's very young in it, probably about my age, so it must be an old photo. But I cherish it. She was very beautiful. Father says I look a lot like him (black hair, black eyes, sallow skin (looks that I learnt can come in helpful at school, Hogwarts, because my father is the potion's master and none of the other students particularly like him)) but father also says that some of my mother's _'softness'_ (as he calls it) remains in my face. Probably a good thing; I don't have his hooked nose for instance. (_smiles_)

All I know is my mother gave me to my father when I was one year old. I suppose it was something to do with the war.

Anyway, I'm on the Hogwarts Express right now, on my way home after my first year. I loved it. Can't wait to go back.

Oh, we've just arrived back in London, write later.

_Evie__…_

_

* * *

_**AN: I won't go into too many details as to what Evie's story actually is (I'll let her explain it) but if you, as the reader, think there are certain details I should point out to make it easier to read, just drop a line in a review please. :)**


	2. Entry 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of J.K.'s characters. Please don't sue. I have nothing anyway.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Dear heart,

First day back from Hogwarts has been peaceful. I sometimes missed Spinner's End, its stillness, in the bustle of school life. I also missed dad's casserole. My favourite food is lamb casserole and father cooks it just right; a little known talent of his.

Right now we're sitting in the living room, with a cozy fire (it can get unseasonably cold here in the summer, although I do enjoy the cold).

Father is reading one of his potion books (we have dozens, I've read almost half of them). I like spending time with my dad, he's all I have. Sometimes we play chess, (I usually beat him (_smile_)) make potions together or he gives me private tutoring. I'm well above 2nd year work as it is, and I've just started Occlumency lessons, another reason for this diary. Father says, to be a good occlumens, you must have complete control of your thoughts and emotions. I can only hope to be as good as him.

I'm mostly interested in potions though. One day, when I'm old enough, I'll take over from my father as Potion's Master at Hogwarts. I want to be the best potioneer there is. I've read rumours (none that I've voiced to my father mind you) about a potion that forces a person to relive their worst memory. Its supposed to be one of the hardest potions to brew. I want to be able to brew it one day; for academic purposes only of course, I could never imagine actually using it on anyone, regardless of my being a Slytherin. I always wondered why the hat put me in Slytherin. Its a haven for dark wizards. The thing that puzzled me the most was when it said that I would "do just about anything for my deepest desire". Professor Dumbledore thinks its my ambition that put me into Slytherin.

I always thought Dumbledore was strange. He has a weird vibe, as if he's constantly surrounded in a haze of secrecy and wit. Odd combination. I just don't know if I can trust him. Father swore I could when I told him this, second week at school. I suppose, he is the Headmaster after-all. One has to assume that all genius is surrounded by some sort of secrecy.

Oh well, I wonder if father will play chess with me. Write soon.

_Evie__..._


	3. Entry 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of J.K.'s characters.**

* * *

Dear heart,

Wow, its been almost a week since I wrote last. I suppose keeping a diary would actually involve writing regularly. Oh well. I've been enjoying my time away from Hogwarts. Dad has gotten better at chess, but I still win. hehe

I've already finished most of my holiday homework. I only have my potions and astronomy homework to finish; two of my favourite subjects. I found a nice tree to sit under to do my transfiguration homework yesterday. It was a nice secluded place so I could be sure no one would see me or what I was reading/writing.

Yesterday was only the second time my father had allowed me to go to the park by myself. Before I started at Hogwarts, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him, but I suppose now that I'm 12 and I've shown him that I can be responsible at school and by myself, he's being more lenient. It makes me happy that he trusts me more now.

I wrote George the day before last, asking if he could send me some more Hiccough Sweets. George Weasley is a good friend of mine and he gave me a few of these little red lollies for my birthday. I tricked Miles Bletchley (a second year) into eating one on the last day of term. Alexandra (my best friend) and I laughed the whole train ride home just watching Miles try to chat up a third year girl while continuously hiccoughing.

Then, while I was unpacking, Prince (my cat) grabbed the bag and swallowed one. Poor thing. It was indeed quite amusing though when he couldn't stop making these cute little cat-hiccough noises all night.

So of course, I wrote George for more. Father wouldn't approve of course, of neither my love of amusing objects and jokes nor of my friendship with George (Slytherins are supposed to be in opposition with Gryffindors at all times. I couldn't care less).

_Evie__…_


	4. Entry 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of J.K.'s characters.**

* * *

Dear heart,

Hurrah for George Weasley!

Received my package today. George said he only had one packet extra of hiccough lollies to share but promised to get more once school resumes.

I still wonder how he and his brother manage to smuggle this stuff in. Perhaps there's a secret tunnel to Hogsmeade. I wonder if I could find it. Hmm. He also sent me some mint humbugs (my favourite) and some Bertie Botts (always fun when you're bored).

Its officially July now and I really must get into the habit of writing. Just under 2 months until school starts. Yay. Second year, I hope the schoolwork gets harder, otherwise I may have to ask the Headmaster if I can go up a grade. Then I'll be in the same year as George. But I don't want to leave Alex to the mercy of the Slytherins. Me and her are probably the most unSlytherin of the lot. She's from a pure blood family and detests their narrow-mindedness (wow that was a long word) and I'm not thrilled about it either. Probably why we get along with Weasley all right. Alex isn't thrilled about the Gryffiindor/Slytherin thing (she's proud to be in her family's house) but she puts up with it well enough.

George's twin Fred is a different matter though. George says its nothing, jokes about Fred not being into girls, but I get the feeling its the hate of my father that fuels his dislike for me. I don't care though. He can think what he wants.

Oh, George mentioned his little brother (they have a BIG family) Ron got his letter and will be starting this year (apparently he neglected to tell me back in March). So glad I'm not in first year anymore, its quite nerve-racking; all the new things. And the fact everyone thought I would get preferential treatment in class because of my father. I'd like to think I proved them wrong.

I think it was detention with McGonagall that proved my worth. I mouthed off at a 4th year Gryffindor in front of Transfiguration and was about to hex him (I only know a few) before she turned up. The 4th year (who said awful things about my family) and I both received detention. Father wasn't happy, said I should know better. He's right of course, and I do. It was just a heat of the moment thing. So I suppose, seeing as I didn't miraculously get off, people started realising that I wasn't getting it easy just because I was daughter of a Head of House. Granted, father being father, he probably wouldn't have gotten me a reprieve even if I asked him to. Would've said it was one of life's lessons. But he isn't cruel to me. Probably would have considered it an injustice on _him_ if I'd gotten another detention. But I didn't. I behaved myself after having learnt that particular lesson. More for the fact that I didn't want to have the _"just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean I want you to get me off detention"_ talk with him. Because that's what he would have done the second time, having considered it an injustice to _him_.

I had a weird dream last night. A woman was there. She had red hair and sparkling green eyes. We were spinning around and around in mid air, everything zoomed past us, getting blurry and then we were at home and the scene was really hazy. She was crying and I looked up and saw dad there, and he was staring at me. Then I woke up. It was so weird. The woman reminded me a little of the photo I have of my mother, but I can't be sure. If that's the case though, I dare not ask father about it. He always looks distant when I ask about my mother. He's still sad I suppose. I can tell he still loves her. But one day I will make him tell me about her. He has to. I can't settle for the _'its too dangerous'_ stuff forever. Sometimes I think Dumbledore knows, but he's the Headmaster, I don't have the courage to just ask him. Besides that would be disrespectful to my father's wishes.

I went back to my tree near the park again today. Prince came with me and sat on my lap and purred all afternoon. Its gotten hotter lately and I think he likes the summer, I prefer the winter, but it was warm enough that I didn't need a coat today which was nice. I've started reading an old journal by Professor Regulus Moonshine. From what I've read so far, it seems to be an account of how he developed the potion to 'suppress a hags' appetite for human flesh'. Alex said she found a really old _Prophet_ clipping where he was mentioned and thought I might be interested in reading about him. I asked father and he remembered seeing the book when he was looking for something the other day. Prince hissed at the picture of the hag when I found it.

Having a nice quiet night now. I wonder when I'll get my booklist. I'm impatient to get back to school, learning stuff.

_Evie__..._


	5. Entry 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of J.K.'s characters.**

* * *

Dear heart,

I've just finished writing letters to Alex and George. Father and I were sat in the sitting room today. It being too hot, even for here, I didn't go outside. Father was reading as usual, noting things down on a piece of parchment next to him and I sat across from him finishing my potions homework. Several times, when he arched an eyebrow over the top of his heavy book, I wondered if he were going to tell me off; for either doing my homework in front of the teacher or for adding just a pinch too much stewed mandrake.

Instead, he complained about the open window, the hot breeze and actually enquired as to what I was making. I made it a point to tell him that I was waiting for my Hogwarts letter, he should take off the long cloak if he's that hot and that I was brewing the antidote to common poisons; all the while writing down exactly what happened as I added a pinch too much stewed mandrake.

He just went back to his book.

Half an hour later, I completed my assignment with a flourish of my quill; pleased with myself. Hmm, must remember to buy more ink if I intend to keep this diary while at school.

Anyway, as I filled a vial with the potion and disposed of the rest, an owl landed on the window sill. Father muttered something about finally being able to shut the window. I opened the letter eagerly, seeing that it was indeed from Hogwarts. My year 2 booklist had finally arrived. I read it carefully (I could feel my father's eyes on my back). It told me to catch the Hogwarts Express, as usual, from Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station on September 1st. And I would require the '_Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_' by Miranda Goshawk, and a new Defense Against the Dark Arts book that I knew father would not have assigned.

I asked him whether he had got the job. He gave me a look that said '_no_'. I felt disappointed. Even though I loved that he was the Potions Master (because it was my favourite subject) he'd always said, even before I started there, that he would very much desire the DADA job so he could teach the students '_real _magic'. After our last defense teacher apparently 'went mad', I had been hoping Dumbledore would give father the job. But I suppose its not to be. I do believe he'll hold the position before I leave though. I'm sure of it.

We discussed when we ought to go to Diagon Alley. Father, obviously knowing that I would want to spend time looking at the books and potion ingredients instead of simply placing an order and having them delivered by owl, suggested we go on the second last day of holidays so there would be less chance of running into other students and their families. I agreed. As much as I loved him, I didn't want to be seen as the '_Potion Master's daughter_' again; even if that is what I am. He also said that owing to how I behave in my third year visits to Hogsmeade, I may be able to go there by myself thereafter. I grinned, knowing that I would go to many a length to impress him.

Anyway, that's what I've been writing to Alex and George about, getting my letter and the holidays in general. Hopefully I'll hear back from Alex soon. I really want to meet up with her in Diagon Alley.

Write soon……

_Evie__…_

Ps. I swear once I'm at school and life picks up a bit I will write more often then every other week.


	6. Entry 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of J.K.'s characters.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Dear heart,

Just today and tomorrow and I go back to Hogwarts. Yay.

We're going to Diagon Alley today (as planned) to get my new school stuff. Alex is meeting me in Flourish and Blotts at 1 with her mum. I told father this and he said that he'll go to the Leaky Cauldron while we shop for our books and just hang out. I suppose he anticipates the old 'what can we do about Alexandra's grades' talk. He dreads them, but he makes no promises of course. I think he's also willing to escape what will inevitably become girl talk. Oh the perils of having a teenage daughter. I don't sympathise. I'm a Snape.

Father's calling, time to go.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Had such a fun day today.

After stocking up on potion ingredients (one can never have too many Newt Eyes), father and I looked at some cauldrons (I eyed a solid gold one but knew it wouldn't be very useful) and I led dad to the owl emporium to get some treats for Whiskey.

Having spied Alex and her mother exiting Gringotts, father gave me a small bag of coins and bid me farewell, saying he would meet me outside the Daily Prophet in 3 hours (more than enough time, in _his_ opinion, to buy school supplies).

After a little squeal of excitement and jumping on mine and Alex's behalf, she introduced me to her mother as simply Evie. I smiled thanks for avoiding my last name. We caught up over an ice cream then spent nearly an hour in Flourish and Blotts looking at all the different spell books, thinking about who we could hex. Alex joked that if _Weasley_ got too annoying, I could always send a Jelly-Legs Jinx his way.

Weirdly, I saw Alex's mum smiling approvingly out the corner of my eye. It irritated me.

Having bought our school books we made a beeline for Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop where we talked about who had gotten the Defense job. I confessed that I was disappointed that my father didn't get it.

After that we bought some treats for our pets (Alex has a rabbit) and looked around the Quidditch Shop. There was a new Nimbus, it looked fast! I liked Quidditch but could never imagine playing it. Alex had admitted that she wanted to try out for keeper but knew she didn't have the talent.

Three hours flew by, so I begrudgingly said goodbye to Alex and her mum.

As I waited outside the Daily Prophet I watched as several people hurried past, muttering to their bewildered children, in the last minute rush for supplies. Father met up with me a couple minutes later, and we apparated home.

So now, all my school things are neatly away in my trunk waiting for September 1st. Prince is snoozing beside me, happy with his new mouse cuddly. I can hear father tinkering away in his study. Putting final touches on study programs for first semester no doubt.

Its just gone one a.m. as I write this. I rarely sleep more than five hours a night. Its genetic. That's usually when I get most of my homework done at school, while everyone else is sleeping and I can concentrate.

Just today to go then and then off to Hogwarts. I best get some sleep.

_Evie__…_

_

* * *

_**Thanks to Sololight for the first review.**


	7. Entry 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of J.K.'s characters.**

**There are a couple of pictures on my profile of how I imagine Evelyn.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Dear heart,

First of September. Finally!

I woke at five this morning, had breakfast then just had to check that everything that is supposed to be in my trunk is there. Also had to check all my homework again, just to make sure I hadn't left anything out.

Prince was waiting in his carry basket impatiently, I promised him once we were on the train I would let him out and slipped a treat through the lid. Father had already sent Whiskey ahead with a note (presumably for Dumbledore). I noticed something different about him over breakfast. I couldn't pick it but it was almost like he was not looking forward to going back. Usually he's glad to go (having stayed with him there in the years before I was old enough to attend as a student, I was wise to his mood toward Hogwarts) but today there was something different. I suspect I will find out soon enough.

We're leaving soon. Father's hired a car that we'll be taking to London, then somebody (I don't know who) is meeting up with us to take it. Then once I'm on the train, father will be apparating to Hogsmeade. I'll probably write again when I'm on the train.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The train ride has been very odd today. Alex and I are sharing a compartment with a boy who has pretty much slept all day. Its about 4 now.

The train left, as usual, at precisely 11, Prince was happy to be out of the basket and enjoying the sun coming through the window. Around lunch, we got some pasties and frogs from the trolley and laughed as Prince and Quill (Alex's rabbit) tried to catch one of the chocolate frogs as it hopped away. Soon after, George stuck his head in the compartment with some curious news. _Harry Potter_ is on the train. He's the boy who brought about the Dark Lord's downfall, so I (as well as everyone else) knew who he was. I didn't know he was starting at Hogwarts this year though.

My intuition had flickered. Perhaps that's why father was acting strange this morning. I remembered the few times I had asked about '_famous Harry Potter_' when I was younger. A sort of stony look had passed over his face and he said that intelligence should be considered above fame. Just because he was famous didn't mean he was special.

So having been brought up in that kind of household I am naturally not that impressed by his fame. After George had left, I saw a blonde boy and 2 larger boys hovering a few steps down the corridor. I watched the blonde one mutter something to the other 2 then stalk off. This must be the Malfoy boy I had thought. Father had mentioned that the Malfoy's young son would probably be starting this year. He had warned me that the Malfoy's were 'no good', said they were pure blood and proud of it. Upon seeing the boy and his lackeys, I immediately knew I wouldn't like them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ah, back at Hogwarts at last. It was strange watching the first years get sorted when it was only last year that I went through the experience. The oddest thing happened when Harry Potter got sorted. The entire hall erupted in hushed mutterings. I just rolled my eyes. I happened to glance at my father though, and he had that same stony expression. It puzzled me. Suffice it to say, Potter was sorted into Gryffindor and the stony expression turned into a scowl. I got the impression he really didn't like the boy. I couldn't explain it, myself.

Regardless of that, Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin as well as a few other unpleasant looking eleven year olds and the feast was wonderful. I may have made off with a few extra humbugs for good measure. After a rather embarrassing rendition of the school song (George and his twin taking the prize for best performance) Alex and I headed for the dormitories, keen to make sure our pets didn't hate us for putting them back in their cages, changed for bed and chatted a bit. I of course couldn't settle for going to bed so early and decided to sort out my books and homework into their own piles, then write my diary.

Oh that reminds me, our new Defense teacher is a nervous looking man called Professor Quirrell. I think he used to teach Muggle Studies before I started here. I don't ever remember him having a turban though. And it seemed like he was in constant conversation with my father, though I think my father wasn't overly keen on talking to _him._

Anyway, best get some sleep. First official day back tomorrow.

_Evie__..._


	8. Entry 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of J.K.'s characters.**

**There are a couple of pictures on my profile of how I imagine Evelyn.**

**I know its been a while since I posted and it might be a while before I post again because I'm learning my dialogue for a play I'm in and going to rehearsals.**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

Dear heart,

First day back and guess what, Potions first thing this morning.

Yes! Of course in true Snape style, _professor_ sprung a surprise exam on us.

Aced it of course. Saw a couple of Gryffindors struggling. I smirked, trust the Gryffindors to not revise potions at the very least. What did they expect? To get off light because it was first day back? Please.

We had charms second. Nice refreshing class (my second favourite subject) and herbology before lunch.

I enjoy herbology more than most because its a chance to be hands on with various potion ingredients. Thats what makes a good potioneer in my opinion, having a thorough knowledge not only of the art of potion making but also of the individual aspects, i.e. the different plants that are used and also the different animal parts (precisely why I 'm looking forward to doing care of magical creatures next year).

Lunch was nice. Alex and I had a chance to sit down and chat about being back at school and getting used to the routine again. We were both happy about being able to remember where everything was. Even though I spent a big chunk of my childhood here, I wasn't allowed to wander the castle, so I was glad I could remember.

We had Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic after lunch. Quirrell, we found out, is pretty much a joke. The general atmosphere in the classroom was weird; smelled too much of garlic (apparently supposed to ward off a vampire he met in Romania, or that was the rumour). He told us the story of how he got his turban, something about an African Prince and a zombie. I didn't buy it. George told me that afternoon before dinner that the turban was filled with garlic to keep the vampire away. I just laughed.

History of Magic was, as ever, boring. I actually like learning about our history, just not from a ghost that simply reads for an hour.

Dinner was nice, although I instantly missed father's cooking. I glanced up at the High Table as I put some chicken and veggies on my plate. This time last year I was still bewildered at having dinner with several hundred other people. When I stayed here before, father used to have a house elf bring some food to where I was staying. I was used to it now though.

After dinner I finished reading 'Standard book of spells: year 2' while Alex did her Defense homework. Quirrell's homework was a walk in the park next to father's and I could do that in my sleep.

After she'd finished that, we practiced charms together. I saw the Malfoy boy, Draco, stare at us incredulously. Was he really confident enough in his abilities to stare at us like that? I threw a Snape scowl his way and his gaze changed to one of shock. Alex smirked when she saw who I was looking at. _First years_. We were in his position last year, but we weren't cocky about it.

Later I sat in the common room doing my homework with Prince purring at my side.

Everyone was talking about Potter today. Even Alex had to take a second glance when we passed him and George's brother Ron in the hall. He has a long road ahead of him, proving his worth to the more sceptical (I mean the Slytherins). If I were more sympathetic to his cause I would say its not his fault. Having been down that road I- Never mind. I have nothing in common with Harry Potter. I can say one thing though, he's not going to win over the Potion's Master with a sob story and a name…

_Evie..._


End file.
